Surpresas
by melainexp
Summary: Logo após a vitória de Jafar, algo acontece... O que acontecerá com a Rainha Vermelha?


**Surpresas**

* * *

Uma tempestade horrível se aproximava junto com a insegurança que Anastácia sentia ao ver seu comparsa conseguir seu intento. Infelizmente Will não conseguiu sobreviver, isso a deixava triste, porém outra coisa a incomodava, o que seria dela agora que Jafar conseguiu seu intento, provavelmente a mataria ou coisa pior como ele fez com sua mestra.

A jovem loira caminhava de um lado e do outro em seus aposentos, não sabia o que faria, o que tinha certeza era que não podia deixar esse temor transparecer aos seus súditos, senão iriam pensar que ela era fraca. De repente um som de passos ecoa pelo corredor e tira a rainha vermelha de seus devaneios e o temor a assola a olhar para a porta, ao ouvir as batidas.

- Quem é? – Perguntou firme a jovem.

- Somente Paul seu leal servo minha rainha – Respondeu o rapaz.

- Pode entrar... – Autorizou a moça ao se aproximar mais da porta.

- Minha rainha, eu venho lhe informar que Jafar já foi embora – Pronunciou o rapaz com um sorriso de canto.

- Ótimo, era só isso que você veio me dizer? – Perguntou arrogante.

- Não... o reino está em polvorosa, todos temem que Jafar tome o poder de tudo – Respondeu temeroso.

- SAIA AGORA – Esbravejou a mulher de madeixas loiras, fazendo com que o súdito se apressasse a sair dali.

Nesse mesmo momento Jafar estava em seu reino, fazendo planos do que faria de agora em diante, com todo aquele poder obtido. Sentia-se um pouco exausto com tudo aquilo, estava merecendo um bom banho,e foi o que fez, pediu a seus servos que preparassem um banho quente para ele.

Após o banho revigorante, o homem moreno colocou seu roupão e foi dormir um pouco, mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia adormecer, algo estava o incomodando, ou melhor, alguém. Levantou-se e foi até o guarda-roupa de mogno envelhecido e pegou uma roupa cor vinho e vestiu, para em seguida subir em seu tapete e seguir até o reino das maravilhas.

Anastácia tava em sua confortável cama virando de um lado para o outro, não conseguia dormir, e muito mesmo acreditar que estava nessa situação. De repente um barulho em sua sacada a faz dar um pulo na cama e ofegar ao ver quem se aproximava de seu leito.

- O que fazes aqui Jafar? – Inquiriu temerosa,

- Vim terminar o que começamos há quatro noites – Disse o moreno sentando na cama e ficando cara a cara com a rainha.

- E por que você me quer só agora? – Murmurou com desdém.

- Porque eu preciso de uma rainha... – Respondeu a encarando nos olhos, para em seguida a envolver em seus braços e a beijar com volúpia.

A rainha vermelha não esperava aquilo, mas iria se aproveitar dessa brecha para não perder o poder que tinha conquistado. Então retribuiu o beijo na mesma intensidade e suas mãos vagaram pela roupa dele, para desabotoar os botões da blusa, enquanto ele subia com uma das mãos a camisola da moça e acariciava sua perna. Aquela noite foi longa e intensa para ambos.

No dia seguinte Anastácia sentiu que braços musculosos envolviam seu corpo, então abriu os olhos vagarosamente e notou que Jafar ainda dormia, ficou alguns minutos o observando até que resolveu sair da cama e ir até a sala de banhos se banhar um pouco, já estava no horário que os seus empregados enchiam a banheira de água quentinha.

Ao entrar na sala de banhos tirou seu roupão vermelho de seda e o colocou numa bancada de mármore que tinha lá. Entrou calmamente na banheira e inclinou-se um pouco para trás e fechou os olhos, mas essa calmaria não durou muito, pois Jafar adentrou no local e foi até onde ela estava.

- Bela casa de banhos minha rainha, me deixe tomar banho contigo, essa banheira é enorme – Disse o homem de madeixas pretas, ao adentrar no banheiro junto com ela, que não reclamou.

- Jafar... – A mulher de cabelos loiros não conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois o moreno a envolveu em seus braços e a beijou.

Semanas se passaram e o casal já estava pronto para o casamento, mas uma coisa estava incomodando a rainha vermelha, era o ciúme excessivo que Jafar estava tendo dela, nunca pensou que ele faria isso, ele sempre pareceu frio e calculista, até quando enganou sua mestra.

Enquanto isso Jafar estava nervoso em sua fortaleça, pois não acreditava que tinha se deixado envolver por ela, era apenas para ser um casamento sem sentimentos, ele sempre fora bom em não se envolver, nunca sentiu ciúmes de nenhuma mulher que se envolveu e nem de sua mestra que eram tão unidos. Não entedia a obsessão que sentia por sua futura esposa.

A roupa que usaria em seu casamento dali algumas horas estava em cima da cama, era uma camisa esverdeada, uma calça preta e uma capa bordo, com bordados dourados.

Nesse mesmo instante, Anastácia estava se arrumando para a cerimônia de casamento, as servas já estavam arrumando seu cabelo num coque frouxo e com duas mechas soltas na frente, o vestido branco de babados e com bordados dourados jazia na cama e logo seria vestido.

De repente uma explosão foi ouvida em uma das alas do palácio, fazendo a rainha ficar alarmada e pedir para os guardas verificarem o que estava acontecendo.

- Vão logo e me tragam quem ousou fazer isso.

Momentos depois os guardas trazem consigo uma Alice toda descabelada, com roupas esfarrapadas e com o olhar de ódio.

- Me parece que você não está muito bem minha querida – Falou com um sorriso o canto da boca.

- Como eu iria estar se vocês me separaram de meu grande amor! – Retrucou furiosa.

- Sei... e o que veio fazer aqui? – Questionou a loira caminhando de um lado e do outro.

- Acabar com você e seu noivo

- Você pode ter destruído aonde iríamos nos casar, mas lembre-se que posso arrumar outra ala para isso – Respondeu desdenhosa, mandando seus servos irem preparar outro lugar.

- Você acha que Jafar te ama? Você só vai ser um fantoche pra ele, quando ele cansar de você, vai se livrar de você – Replicou Alice raivosa.

- Você está errada Alice... Guardas a levem para a masmorra, depois do casamento vejo o que faço com ela – Ordenou a loira.

Horas depois a rainha vermelha estava ajeitando seu vestido branco, com bordados dourados e terminando sua maquiagem. Seu noivo já tinha chegado e a aguardava na ala norte para o casamento, ela sentia-se um pouco nervosa com isso, com esse compromisso e com medo desse estranho sentimento que estava se apossando dela, podia dizer que estava apaixonada por ele.

Na ala norte os convidados se aglomeravam, o salão estava lotado, a tapeçaria persa no chão, os arranjos de flores, tulipas e rosas davam um toque especial no lugar. O altar de mármore preto, com castiçais dourados nas laterais dava um toque especial no local junto com as tulipas vermelhas.

Jafar tava esperando sua noiva a pouco tempo, mas já se sentia impaciente pela demora, de repente todo o salão ficou quieto e o moreno olhou para entrada e viu a rainha vermelha com um lindo vestido branco com bordados dourados, o vestido era tão justo que a moça quase tinha dificuldades de se locomover, ao vê-la Jafar caminhar em sua direção, ofegou, parecia hipnotizado.

Conforme ia se aproximando de seu noivo, a rainha vermelha ia sentindo como se estivesse com borboletas no estomago, um frio na barriga, seus olhares se cruzaram e o que ela viu foi mais do que imaginou que veria na face de Jafar.

O casamento transcorreu como o esperado, foi uma grande festa para aquele reino, sem ameaças aos vilões, a não ser por Alice, que maquinava vários tipos de vingança em sua prisão.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
